


Christmas OneShots

by MagicalStripedHorse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStripedHorse/pseuds/MagicalStripedHorse
Summary: A collection of one shots based on Tumblr prompts.Might include Avalance and Sanvers as we go.





	Christmas OneShots

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since the last time I wrote anything, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Grammatical errors are on me

“I can’t believe you,” Alex huffed, arms raised in surrender as she stood up and made her way toward the kitchen. “This is— I mean  _ really _ ?”

“And she says  _ I’m _ dramatic,” Sam murmured, her amused smirk hidden behind a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Careful not to spill, she turned and stretched herself out on the couch sideways, easily meeting Alex’s eyes as she said a bit louder, “I think you’re overreacting a bit, babe. It’s just a movie.”

Sam was sure she wouldn’t easily forget the way her girlfriend’s jaw dropped, eyes going wide and limbs nearly failing to keep her upright where she was leaning against the kitchen island.

“I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?” Alex pushed away from the counter, taking two slow strides in Sam’s direction. “I think you’re  _ under reacting,” _

Sam’s carefree laughter filled the room, easily finding its place among the dozens of colourful lights slowly blinking around the room, the small Christmas tree perched in the corner, the fire happily crackling in the fireplace and the smell of still-baking gingerbread cookies wafting through the air.

_ This  _ was the Sam that Alex loved most; nestled on the couch after a long day at the office, her fingers curled around her favourite mug, wearing the most ridiculously oversized Christmas sweater she could find and ready for whichever random debate the night may bring.

“ _ Die Hard _ is an American  _ classic, _ Sam. It’s, like, the best Christmas movie ever,” Alex continued, perching herself on the back of the couch. “How have you never seen it?”

It was more a habit than a conscious thought for her to reach out and run her fingers through Sam’s hair. Her dark-brown hair – much shorter now than it was when they first met – had been left down, framing her soft features in a halo of gold from the fire’s light.

“Of course you’d think some massively violent action movie that just happens to play out during Christmas season would be the – quote – best Christmas movie ever.” Setting the near empty mug aside, Sam curled a hand behind Alex’s knee where it rested on the back of the couch and, with a quick wink at the red-head she pulled Alex over and onto her own lap. “I was focussed on trying to raise Ruby, and it’s not like she’s really allowed to watch that stuff anyways.”

“What am I not allowed to watch?” A voice asked, followed by two loud thumps as the girl hopped down the stairs and into the living room.

“ _ Die Hard.”  _ Sam and Alex chorused, both looking over to where Ruby had made her way to the second couch.

“Oh, I loved that movie!” Ruby beamed, and she looked so much like Sam, Alex thought as she sent a little wink her way. At least one Arias knew what she was going on about.

Sam, however, seemed to have lost her voice, staring slack-jawed at her daughter.

Ruby, not particularly phased by her mother’s reaction, only shrugged and explained, “We watched it at Lizzy’s sleepover last year. It’s old, it wasn’t even scary.”

Alex huffed a laugh at the young girl; even dressed up in a reindeer onesie, she seemed wise beyond her years. Alex had no doubt that it was all thanks to having a woman as strong as Samantha Arias in your corner.

When she looked down at Sam, she realized it was no longer just shock that had stolen away her smile.

A part of her ached for the woman she loved; she had grown up alongside her own daughter, and more and more now she realized that her daughter – despite how wise she already seemed – was going to continue growing without her.

“Hey,” Alex whispered, leaning over to place a kiss to Sam’s temple. “You raised a good kid, Arias. You made her strong.”

“I know, it’s just…”Sam trailed off, her gaze falling to her hands where she fiddled with the hem of her sweater.

“I know,” Alex assured her. “But you are now the only one who’s been deprived of the wonder that is  _ Die Hard _ so—”

“Do you guys smell something?” Ruby asked, her voice filtering into their little bubble.

“Betrayal.” Sam muttered, eyes locked on Alex.

“Opportunity.” Alex quipped back with a smug smile.

“No, I think it’s the cookies!” Ruby yelped, perching herself on her knees to get a better look at the kitchen.

Both Sam and Alex were up and bolting into the kitchen not a moment later, Alex yanking the oven door open as Sam swiped the oven mitts from the counter.

The incident lasted only a few seconds and soon Ruby was joining them in the kitchen, dolefully looking at the tray of scorched gingerbread cookies.

“So…” Alex was the first to speak, Sam and Ruby finally managing to tear their eyes away from the burned mess. “You girls think the ice cream place on Sixth will still be open?”

Sam and Ruby looked from Alex to one another, and then back.

“I’ll get the keys.” Sam nodded.

“And I’ll go get a jacket and some shoes.” Ruby called as she took off, making quick work of the stairs.

Alex shook her head but smiled. This might not have been how she thought her first Christmas with the Arias women would go, but in the end all that mattered was that they were together and happy.

“Ice cream on Christmas?” Sam asked, reaching a hand around Alex’s waist and pulling her closer. “I like the way you think, babe.” She placed a chaste kiss to Alex’s lips, one that Alex was only happy to chase.

“Merry Christmas, Sam,” Alex whispered against her lips.

“Merry Christmas, Alex.”


End file.
